


If the World was Ending You'd Come Over, Right?

by rauqthetommo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Apocalypse, Armageddon, Barebacking, Big Ass Meteor, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon Divergence - No Pennywise, Character Death, Come Eating, Creampie, Discussions of a Potato Farm in Idaho, Dom Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Family talk, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, For them together, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, Good Parent Wentworth Tozier, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Hand Jobs, I figured since it doesn't actually happen in the fic I was good, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Ben Hanscom, Mentioned Benverly, Mentioned Beverly Marsh, Mentioned Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Name-Calling, Not actually seen or even written, One Off, One Shot, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Rimming, Sad Ending, Service Top Richie Tozier, Smut, Sonia Kaspbrak Being Terrible, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Spanking, Sub Top Richie Tozier, Talked about, Top Richie Tozier, Unprotected Sex, Which is why I didn't tag it, ass eating, fantasies, it's like, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: 24 hours after the news breaks of a comet headed straight for Earth, Richie and Eddie meet in a bar, and decide to spend their last night alive with each other.An excerpt from this work:The news of the comet came suddenly. No one had been expecting it.Well, that isn’t exactly true. People knew that the comet was going to be passing by Earth, close enough to be seen from just about anywhere as it did, but it was just supposed to pass.Grey’s comet, it was called, and it was twice the size of the comet that killed the fucking dinosaurs.And it was supposed to pass by. Ghost right past, however many lightyears away from our atmosphere it was, and go on its merry way, hurtling through space forever and all of eternity.But that isn’t what happened.The day before it was supposed to pass, every news site and station plastered the same headlines. The comet wouldn’t pass. It was on a direct trajectory for earth, and it would make contact with land in about, oh, 27 hours.(. . .)So with a little more than three hours to go, he figured he might as well get wasted, right?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 21
Kudos: 153





	If the World was Ending You'd Come Over, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead, I only wish that I was.  
> I haven't uploaded since the beginning of August and SO MUCH has happened since then. Tho, since I'm sure no one care, I'll spare you of a long story. The quick version is;  
> I'm still out of work, I'm not making enough money on unemployment to survive, and my theatre isn't opening until February at the EARLIEST, so I'm looking for another job rn. Hope to find one soon, or if they fix unemployment so I can live off of it until my job reopens, that'd be good to.  
> I think I just need something to do. I'm so bored, but I can't write bc I have no motivation.  
> LAME.  
> This fic was inspired by a song I love rn, If The World Was Ending by JP Saxe. You should listen to it, it's great.  
> I have a lot of WIPs, but almost all of them are IT related and the fandom is kinda dying so does anyone even want them?  
> The ones that aren't IT related are some SUPER OLD Achievement Hunter ones, and I mean OLD. Like, before Geoff's divorce old. So for sure before The Monster nonsense stuff. Plus, I'm not even really into AH anymore, so I'll probably never finish them. Whatever.  
> That's a whole lot of nothing. Sorry.  
> Tl;DR,  
> Nothing of significance has happened. I did have fun writing this, tho. So, enjoy it. It might be the last for a minute. Who knows.  
> Bis später.

The news of the comet came suddenly. No one had been expecting it.

Well, that isn’t exactly true. People knew that the comet was going to be passing by Earth, close enough to be seen from just about anywhere as it did, but it was just supposed to pass.

Grey’s comet, it was called, and it was twice the size of the comet that killed the fucking dinosaurs.

And it was supposed to pass by. Ghost right past, however many lightyears away from our atmosphere it was, and go on its merry way, hurtling through space forever and all of eternity.

But that isn’t what happened.

The day before it was supposed to pass, every news site and station plastered the same headlines. The comet wouldn’t pass. It was on a direct trajectory for earth, and it would make contact with land in about, oh, 27 hours.

The news stations stressed that the worst thing anyone could do was panic, which obviously lead to widespread panic, the whole world round, with people dashing through the streets screaming and crying, falling to their knees right there in the road, praying to whatever god could hear them to save their souls, the biggest SOS beacon that any deity surely had ever witnessed.

Richie wasn’t so scared, he guessed. He always knew he was going to die, although he never really imagined it would be so spectacular. He wasn’t really scared, no. He was lonely. His parents, Wentworth and Maggie, were on the other side of the country, and since all of the flights had been grounded there was no way to reach them.

His friends were also out of state. Ben and Bev had gone back to Portland to visit Bev’s aunt before the news had broke, and were now trapped there with no way home. So Richie was alone. Alone while the fucking world crumbled to pieces around him.

So with a little more than three hours to go, he figured he might as well get wasted, right?

He wandered into a bar in downtown LA, thinking maybe he’d wait out his time with whatever poor schmuck was stuck manning the bar during all of this apocalyptic, judgement day nonsense.

Surprisingly enough, the bar wasn’t nearly as full as he thought it was going to be. Only a few people lingered around the darkened room, cradling their various vices and crying quietly to themselves as the minutes ticked closer to the end of days.

Richie took a seat at the bar, watching the news reports on the tv about all of the looting happening world-wide.

“What’ll it be?” The bartender asked, eyes flicking over Richie as he sat there.

“Dealer’s choice,” Richie said with a shrug.

The bartender grinned at him, reaching high above his head to grab a cup for him. “Coming right up.”

Richie sighed, propping his elbow up on the bar top and resting his chin in his hand, reading the closed captions of the newscaster. She was going on and on about some fire in Kazakhstan that was killing hundreds of people, but not nearly as many people as the fucking comet was gonna kill. There was also some kind of riot/stampede in Ireland, people running with (or maybe from?) just a whole shitload of goats. It might have been funny, if it wasn’t so sad.

Richie felt for a second that he might start crying, but it passed quickly. What good would tears do him now? He’d be dead tomorrow anyway.

The bartender set a dark purple drink in front of him on a little napkin. “Enjoy,” He said, before turning and walking away to refill someone else’s order.

The drink was actually pretty good. It was sweet and bubbly and it had a little lemon twist in it, so he downed about half of it in one go and debated whether or not to get another one or spin again and try a new drink.

“Crazy what people will do during armageddon, isn’t it?” Someone said to Richie’s left. When he turned his head he saw a man, someone around his age he guessed, holding a drink in his hand and staring up the at the television in the corner of the bar. “Looting and robbing as if they’re going to need that stuff tomorrow.”

“Maybe they think they’ll need a bigass flatscreen in the afterlife.” Richie watched as he sipped his drink. “The Egyptians believed you could take stuff with you.”

“And what about you?” The guy asked, shifting his gaze to Richie. He had beautiful eyes, dark brown with a ring of softer gold around the irises, like liquid honey.

Richie shrugged. “I guess I don’t really know.”

The guy looked him up and down before extending his free hand. “I’m Eddie.”

“Richie,” His handshake was firm.

“What are you drinking?” Eddie nodded to his glass.

“Hell if I know,” Richie shrugged. “Want a sip?”

Eddie glanced back at the tv for a second before returning Richie’s shrug. “Sure,” He said, sliding off of his bar stool and onto the one right next to Richie. Richie passed him the drink and watched as he took a tentative sip, wrinkling his nose before handing it back. “Fuck, that’s sweet.”

“Yeah,” Richie laughed, lifting the glass again and taking a swig. “Not a fan?”

“Mm-mm,” Eddie shook his head, taking a small sip of his own drink before pressing it into Richie’s hand.

“What is it?”

“A drink for grownups.” Eddie cracked a smile.

Richie laughed again, tipping the drink back and letting it fill his mouth. He choked at the bitter taste of it, surprised that it was at least 90% whiskey. “Christ,” He coughed out.

“Easy there,” Eddie chuckled, patting Richie on the back.

“Who the fuck makes a Manhattan like that?” Richie slapped his own chest a few times as he coughed again.

“Harry Heavy-Hands over there,” Eddie nodded to the bartender as he mixed another drink for some poor unsuspecting woman. “I swear to god, he used like a whole bottle of Jack Daniel’s.” He sighed again and set the glass back down on the bar top. “But I guess I can’t really blame him. Fuck a double, people are probably rolling in here asking for a quadruple.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Richie agreed. “Where were you when you heard?”

Another sigh left Eddie’s mouth, and he drummed his fingers on the bar. “At work. What about you?”

“I was at home. In my apartment.” Richie took another sip of his own drink. “What do you do for work, Eddie?”

“Well, I _was_ a risk analyst.” He shrugged and looked back to Richie. “But I quit. Didn’t seem worth it anymore.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure everyone quit.”

“What about you?”

Richie snorted, finishing off his drink. “I used to be a standup comedian.”

“Oh yeah?” Eddie smiled at him. “Tell me a joke.”

“My life,”

“Boo,” Eddie punched Richie’s shoulder lightly. “That’s such a lame joke, everyone says that.”

“Yeah well,” Richie smiled back at him. “You’ll have to forgive me if I’m not really in a joking mood right now. I just found out I’m dying.”

“No way, me too.” Eddie swirled the ice around in his glass. “What are the odds?”

“Well, as of right now pretty high.”

Eddie laughed again. “You _are_ funny,” He said, laying his hand on Richie’s shoulder. “It’s a good thing you told me you were a comedian, otherwise I might’ve just thought you were an asshole.”

“Well, I kind of am an asshole.”

“Aren’t we all,” Eddie slammed the rest of his drink before setting his empty glass back on the counter. “Have any big plans for the last few hours of your life?”

“You’re lookin’ at em.” Richie sighed. “My parents are in Maine, my friends are in Oregon, and I’m single so.” He shrugged. “Here I am.”

Eddie nodded, rubbing his thumb over Richie’s shoulder softly. “My parents are dead,” Eddie said. “And my friends are spending their last moments with their families.”

“I’m sorry you’re alone,” Richie told him.

“Well, I’m not right now.” Eddie offered him a small smile.

“Yeah,” Richie agreed. “Neither am I.” They smiled at each other for a second, and Richie took the time to look Eddie over. He was dressed like he’d just gotten off of work, in a light blue business shirt with the sleeves rolled up, gray slacks and a plain grey tie. His hair was pushed back from his face and he was pretty clean shaven, only the lightest dusting of hair beginning to show through on his tan skin. “Do you want to come back to my place?” Richie asked, holding Eddie’s gaze when he raised his eyebrows. “Wait it out together?”

Eddie took a moment to consider it, hand still resting on Richie’s shoulder, eyes locked on the bar, before he nodded. “Yeah,” He said. “I’d like that.”

***

The walk to Richie apartment was quick, but it wasn’t the nice, scenic trip it had once been. People had abandoned their cars in the streets and were now running all around, wailing and sobbing and fighting all over the sidewalks, so Richie kept his arm over Eddie’s shoulders and guided him through the carnage.

Luckily for them, the looting and rioting hadn’t really come to their little corner of Los Angeles. Instead, people where holing up in their houses and apartments, tucking their kids into bed and telling them that they loved them and not to be scared. They didn’t really have the time to go smash out the windows of the Dolce-Gabbana store downtown.

Richie’s apartment was pretty small, but he didn’t mind so much because it was just him, and he kept it relatively clean, so he didn’t have to feel embarrassed when he ushered Eddie inside and closed the door.

“This is nice,” Eddie told him, taking in the living room.

“Thanks,”

“How long have you lived in LA?”

“About ten years,” Richie said, shrugging off his hoodie and draping it over the back of his armchair. “I moved here right after high school. How about you?”

“I went to college in New York, but I came here after I graduated.”

“Are you from the city?” Richie asked, sitting down on his couch and gesturing for Eddie to join him.

“No, I’m from Maine.”

“Hey, me too.” Richie smiled at him as he settled next to him. “Where abouts?”

“Castle Rock,” Eddie turned so he was properly facing Richie, tucking his right leg under his body and draping his arm over the back of the couch. “It’s way out west, by the border. A little south of Mexico. And you?”

“Derry. It’s west of Bangor.”

“I’ve never been,”

“You’re not missing much.” Richie shook his head. “It’s small and shitty. Super racist and anti-Semitic and homophobic. I hated growing up there.”

“Are you Jewish?” Eddie asked.

“I am, yeah. Are you?”

Eddie shook his head. “I was raised catholic, but I’m not practicing anymore. I left the church after my mom died.” He shrugged. “I didn’t want to be involved with any of that stuff anymore. It’s all just so. . .” He gestured vaguely with his hand. “Outdated.”

“I know what you mean. Derry was _super_ Christian. My family was really out of place there.”

“Do you have any siblings?”

“Nope, just me. You?”

“Nah. My dad died when I was really little and my mom never remarried.”

“I’m sorry about your dad.”

Eddie shrugged. “It was a long time ago. I don’t really remember him.”

Richie chewed his lip for a second, thinking of what to say next. Eddie spoke again before he got the chance.

“Do you get along with you parents?”

“Yeah, I do. They were all I had for a long time. I had a hard time making friends as a kid. No one in Derry wanted to hang out with the Jew kid, and then no one wanted to hang out with the gay kid either, so my folks were pretty much all I had.”

Eddie nodded slowly. “I never came out to my mother. She was. . .” He paused, pursing his lips. “A real piece of work.”

“I’m sorry,”

“You don’t have to be sorry, Richie, it isn’t your fault.”

“I’m sorry anyway, Eds.” Richie told him. “It can’t have been easy for you.”

“It wasn’t.” Eddie agreed. “But things are better for me now.” He shook his head and laughed. “Not that it even matters anymore.” He scratched underneath of his eyebrow. “I guess if I’m lucky, my mother and I will end up in different parts of Hell.”

“Well, save me a seat by you, huh?” Richie bumped his hand into Eddie’s where it lay over the back of the couch.

“Right by the fire,” Eddie assured him, and they smiled at each other again.

Richie liked Eddie. He was nice and funny and handsome, and he really wished he’d met him sooner. Before all of this doomsday nonsense. He’d’ve liked to take him to dinner or something. Maybe to a museum or a park. They could’ve held hands and pointed at paintings or ducks or something.

Eddie slid his hand into Richie’s, lacing their fingers together and turning their hands over, tracing his thumb over Richie’s knuckles. He swallowed softly before speaking again.

“Can I kiss you?”

Richie felt himself blush, but he hid it with a smile. “Lil old me?” He asked, placing his hand on his chest.

“Oh my god, never mind.” Eddie laughed and rolled his eyes, moving to pull his hand away.

“No, hey, don’t—” Richie laughed too, squeezing Eddie’s hand in his and pulling him closer. “I’m just fucking around.” Richie assured him, pulling him properly into his lap.

“Yes, you’re very funny.” Eddie rolled his eyes again, but shifted closer to Richie anyway, gingerly lifting his hands up to cup the sides of his face.

Eddie smiled and Richie smiled back, leaning up to press their lips together. Eddie sighed through his nose as they kissed, sliding his hand back from Richie’s jaw and into his hair, fingers tangling in his curls. Eddie tasted like his Manhattan and just the littlest hint of whatever drink Richie himself had been drinking at the bar, and he was sure he tasted the same.

Eddie hummed as they kissed, slowly tipping his head to the side and swiping his tongue over Richie’s bottom lip.

Richie felt that they fit well together, and for the second time that day he wished he’d met Eddie long ago, so that they’d have had a little more time with one another. He wondered if Eddie felt the same way.

“You’re a good kisser,” Eddie pulled away for a second, nuzzling his nose against Richie’s cheek.

“Right back at ya, stud.” Richie dragged his pointer finger down the line of Eddie’s jaw, grinning at him.

“And you’re telling me you’re single?” Eddie teased, quickly pinching Richie’s ribs.

“Hey, fucker.” Richie laughed, poking either side of Eddie’s stomach, jolting him where he sat in his lap.

“Quit it, I’m ticklish.” Eddie snickered, catching Richie’s wrists and holding his hands away from him.

“Uh oh, shouldn’t have told me that.” Richie shook his head.

“Don’t you dare—” Eddie didn’t have time to finish his thought before Richie lifted him off his lap and laid him back on the couch. “Richie!” He gasped out, swatting Richie’s hands away as he climbed over his legs to straddle him properly, slipping both of his hands up the hem of Eddie’s dress shirt and tickling over his sides. “Cut it out!” He laughed, attempting to wiggle away. “Your hands are _freezing_ , Richie!”

“Just like my heart,” Richie grinned at him, pulling his hands back to give Eddie a second to breathe.

“Oh my god, how were you ever a comedian, your jokes are so lame.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Ouch, my feelings.” Richie frowned at him. “Don’t bully me, Eds, I’m sensitive.”

“Don’t call me that.” He swatted at Richie’s thigh.

“Not a fan?” Richie teased, pinching Eddie’s side again. “Would you prefer ‘Eddie My Love’?”

Eddie blinked at him. “Like the song?”

Richie smiled wider. “You know that song?”

“Yeah of course, it’s a classic. I like The Teen Queens cover better than the original.”

“Me too,” Richie sighed, sitting back on his haunches. “Goddamnit, this is so sad.”

Eddie nodded, pushing himself onto his elbows. “I know.”

Richie pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes to stop the tears from flowing. “Jesus, I just wish—”

“Hey,” Eddie sat up, sliding his legs out from underneath Richie and kneeling next to him on the couch, draping his arm over his shoulders. “This sucks and it’s terrible and it’s scary. But there’s no use crying about it, Rich. There’s nothing we can do to change it. We just have to live until we don’t anymore.” Richie took a shaky breath as Eddie continued to comfort him, laying his head on his shoulder and hushing him softly.

“This is just such horseshit.” Richie mumbled. “I mean, fuck. I’m not even thirty. I never got married or had kids. I never got to do anything I wanted to do, Eddie. I always told myself that I’d have plenty of time, that anything I wanted to do I could do later. ‘There’s always later.’ That’s what my mother used to say to me.”

“Well,” Eddie sighed. “I guess there is until there isn’t.”

Richie sniffled and nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

“I never got to do anything either.” Eddie told him. “I’m in the same boat. I was so fucking focused on my career that I never bothered with anything else. I wanted so bad to get ahead that I never took any time for me. And now there’s no time left.” He shrugged. “But there’s nothing I can do.”

They sat in silence for a while, just thinking.

Thinking about how unfair everything was. That even though they were together they had to die alone. And Richie’s parents, who spent their whole lives loving him and raising him and caring for him, wouldn’t even get to see him again.

He hadn’t even seen them since last Hanukkah, so now the last memory they had of him was him drunk off his ass on the 8th night, and then getting up and leaving the next morning because he had a show in LA that night, so he had to catch a plane back. He’d hugged them goodbye at the airport and told them he’d come back and visit soon, although he hadn’t and he knew he wouldn’t. He only ever flew home for the holidays, and Went and Maggie were getting too old for cross country flights, so they almost never flew out to see him.

“I wish my parents we here.” Richie told Eddie.

“What are their names?”

“Wentworth and Maggie Tozier.”

“Gesundheit,” Eddie said, and Richie laughed.

“Right? Any time I introduce myself to someone I have to spell my name for them.”

“I guess I don’t really have room to talk. My last name is Kaspbrak.”

Richie turned to him and scoffed. “You’ve got some nerve teasing me about my name with a name like that. What even is that?”

“It’s Polish, you ass.” Eddie shoved his shoulder lightly.

“Oh yeah, people must love you. Everyone is a huge fan of the Polish.”

“Because people are such _huge fans_ of the French?”

Richie snorted. “You got me there.” He glanced over at Eddie. “I guess maybe you could’ve taken your partner’s last name if you got married. Get rid of that alphabet soup you’re sporting.”

“Fuck you.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “Like I’d ever have taken your last name.”

“How so very dare you. We Toziers are a proud folk.” Richie leaned his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “We could have at least hyphenated.”

“Kaspbrak-Tozier? That’s even worse.”

“Excuse you. Tozier-Kaspbrak.”

“It has to be in alphabetical order, fucker.” Eddie huffed.

“Yeah, but I’m famous, so mine should go first.” Richie insisted.

“You’re _famous_?” Eddie laughed.

“I’ll have you know that one of my comedy sets has over 60,000 views on YouTube.”

Eddie chuckled softly. “That actually is pretty impressive, Rich, I’ll give you that.” He sighed, leaning back against the couch and resting his cheek on top of Richie’s head. “Okay, you win. Tozier-Kaspbrak it is.”

“Hooray,” Richie turned his face into Eddie’s neck, planting a soft kiss just below his ear. “Do you want to turn on the news?” He asked. “See what’s going on?”

“Nah,” Eddie sighed. “It’s just gonna be more of the same.”

“What do you want to do instead?” Richie pulled back to look at him.

“This,” Eddie grabbed Richie by the sides of his face and reeled him in for another kiss, not wasting any time before pushing his tongue into Richie’s mouth.

“This is good,” Richie smiled between kisses.

“Shh,” Eddie shook his head. “No more talking.”

“Mhm,” Richie agreed, shifting forward so he could lay Eddie back and retake his place on top of him, settling between his legs.

Eddie pulled Richie down further until their chests were touching, wrapping his legs around Richie’s waist to lock him there.

Eddie let his hands wander as they kissed, moving from Richie’s face up to his hair, then to his shoulders, then dragging down his back, until finally stopped at his ass to pull him closer.

“God, Rich.” Eddie dropped his head back against the couch cushions as Richie moved to suck at his throat. He whimpered softly, pushing his hips up to roll against Richie’s. His hands gripped Richie firmly as Richie nibbled on his earlobe. “Jesus.”

“Is there anything you aren’t comfortable with?” Richie asked, kissing over a mark he’d left at the hollow of Eddie’s throat.

Eddie shook his head quickly. “No, it’s all fine, keep going.”

“If you want me to stop at all just tell me and I will.”

Eddie nodded back. “I will, I promise, just keep going.”

“Eager beaver.” Richie smiled at him, leaving a kiss on the end of his nose before returning to what he was doing.

Eddie was hard and squirming underneath of him, whimpering and whining at every move Richie made, scratching his nails down his back as they both pulled their shirts off, and gripping tightly at Richie’s shoulders as he moved to unbutton Eddie’s jeans.

Eddie was all smooth skin, tan and muscular, with little dustings of darker body hair along his chest and stomach.

He was gorgeous, and it made Richie a little self conscious about his own body, as he was much hairier and had begun to put on a few pounds in the last few years, but he tried to push those thought away and just live in the moment. It was all he could do, really, because soon there wouldn’t even be any moments left to live in.

Eddie was clearly a big fan of hair pulling, as he slid his fingers up into Richie’s curls again and again, wrapping the dark little spirals around his nimble fingers and tugging as Richie traced the lines of his abs with his tongue, and left hickeys on the points of his hips, panting and grinding against him.

Richie went slow as he unbuttoned Eddie’s jeans, wanting to give him time to speak up if he wanted to stop, but he never did, so Richie pulled down his jeans and his boxer-briefs in one go and dropped them on the floor.

“You too,” Eddie encouraged, eyeing Richie’s pants.

“I normally get paid for this sort of thing,” Richie joked, sitting back to unbutton his pants.

“Ha ha,” Eddie deadpanned. He glanced around the apartment as Richie tossed his pants and underwear on top of Eddie’s on the floor. “Do you have a bedroom?”

“Nope,” Richie sighed, shaking his head. “I sleep hanging from the ceiling like a bat.”

“Oh my god, why are you such a dickhead?” Eddie rolled his eyes, exasperated.

Richie grinned at him again. “It’s in my nature.” He stroked Eddie’s cheek softly, watching the blush spread across his cheeks and chest. “C’mon, _el_ _dormitorio_ is this way.” He stood and extended his hand to Eddie, smiling when he laced their fingers together, pushing himself off the couch and following Richie down the hall to his bedroom.

Richie was glad he’d sprung for a king-sized bed when he’d moved into the apartment the year before. His old place had been a studio, and it was barely big enough to fit his double bed in, so when he’d signed the lease for a place with not only a bedroom, but a spare room for his office, he’d ditched his old bed and bought a new one, along with a nice pullout couch for his spare room.

And, luckily he’d taken the time to make his bed before he’d left that morning, figuring that when he got home that night he’d be grateful to have a clean, made up bed to sleep in for his last night of being alive. Now he got to have a clean, made up bed to depression-fuck his new friend in.

Richie shut the door softly behind them and allowed Eddie to pull him into another kiss, standing at the foot of the bed, all wrapped up in one another.

Richie had been pretty lonely since his last breakup. He’d been dating a guy named Jacob for a while before he found out he’d been cheating on him with the guy that handled their dry cleaning (which really fucking hurt). That had been over a year ago, and he’d been single ever since. He’d gone on a few dates here and there, (mostly just Bev and Ben trying to set him up with someone) but he’d decided he’d wanted to focus on his career for the time being, so it had been 15 months since Jacob left, and just as long since Richie had had sex with someone.

“You’re tall,” Eddie whispered to Richie in the darkness, anchoring his hands on Richie’s shoulders and pulling himself up to better match his height.

“So I’ve been told.” Richie laughed. “Hey, Eds, I should tell you it’s been a little while since I’ve been with someone.”

“That’s ok,” Eddie shook his head and smiled up at him, brown eyes shining in the dim evening light. “I haven’t either.”

Richie smiled at him, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. “You expect me to believe that a hot piece of ass, such as yourself, hasn’t hit it in a while?”

“I could say the same to you,”

“No, you really couldn’t.”

“Rich, I don’t know if no one’s ever told ever told you this before, but you’re very sexy.”

“C’mon, now.” Richie tried to hide his embarrassment with a short chuckle, thankful for the darkness the evening provided to cover his blush.

“I mean it, you are.” Eddie crowded in closer, the front of his body pressed entirely to Richie’s. He could feel where he was hard, pressed against his hip. “You’ve got this great smile and an amazing laugh. And you’re tall and broad and, like,” He ran his hands down Richie’s bare chest. “Hairy and manly and shit.”

Richie snorted. “I don’t think anyone has ever called me manly.”

“Well, they should, because it’s true.” He slid his hands into Richie’s, squeezing both of them softly. “And you’re also sweet and nice, and, even though you’re an idiot, you actually are very funny.”

“You flatter me, Eds.”

“I mean all of it.” Eddie released one of Richie’s hands to reach up and cup his cheek, stroking his thumb gently beneath his eye. “I wish I had met you before all of this.”

Richie smiled sadly. “Yeah,” He sighed. “Me too.”

Eddie exhaled softly, clearing his throat. “But, at least we have tonight.”

Richie wiped a tear off of Eddie’s cheek and nodded. “We do,” He agreed.

“Come here,” Eddie stood on his toes again to meet Richie for another kiss, tongues sliding together in each other’s mouths.

Richie moaned into Eddie’s mouth as he rolled his hips up, dragging their erections together as they continued to kiss, wet and open. He liked the way Eddie tasted as the remnants of his Manhattan faded away, leaving only Eddie behind. It made Richie harder, as he longed to taste other parts of Eddie as well.

Eddie was already two steps ahead of him, wrapping his hand around Richie’s cock and stroking upwards, rolling the heel of his hand over the head of Richie’s cock, gathering up the precum that had gathered there and spreading it down the shaft.

“Fuck, Eddie,” Richie whispered, knocking his forehead into Eddie’s.

“You’re really big,” Eddie observed, laughing lightly. “Good for you.”

“Hey, thanks.” Richie laughed back, catching Eddie’s lips in another quick kiss.

Eddie smiled and he smiled back, and he realized he was happy. Happy to just be here with Eddie, to spend the rest of his time with this person that he barely knew, but felt so connected to. It made him feel like he was floating as the world crumbled to pieces around him.

Eddie turned them slowly around so Richie could sit on the edge of his bed, before dropping to his knees on the floor. More precum bubbled up from the slit as he watched Eddie lean forward and lick softly over the head of his dick.

“Goddamn,” Richie cursed, letting his head hang back, panting breaths out into the open room while Eddie slowly worked over him.

He mouthed at the head, tracing over it with his tongue a few times, licking up more and more precum as it leaked out. He seemed to be enjoying himself, gripping his own cock with his hand and jerking slowly as he continued.

Richie felt like Eddie was trying to suck his brain out through his dick, lowering himself down a little at a time, sucking hard, gripping around the base as he moved. And he looked fucking incredible as he worked, too. Cheeks hollowing as he slid up and down, long eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks, perfectly coiffed hair losing its shape and falling onto his forehead. Richie wanted to take him apart piece by piece and put him back together.

He choked out a gasp when Eddie finally took him all the way down, his full length pushing into his pretty pink throat, swallowing around him as his Adam’s apple bobbed. He even looked up and winked when their eyes met, the fucker.

“Christ, you’ve gotta stop if you want me to fuck you.” Richie managed, tapping at Eddie’s shoulder. “I’m not gonna last.”

“Mm,” Eddie eased off gently, pressing a final kiss to the head of Richie’s cock before laying it back against his thigh. “Do you have anything?”

“What, like condoms?”

“No, like herpes or something.”

“No, of course not.”

“Good,” Eddie pushed himself to his feet, climbing into Richie’s lap and hooking his fingers under his chin so he could tilt his head back. “Because I want you to cum inside of me.”

Richie almost came at the _thought_ of getting to cum inside of Eddie, but he managed to hold off, fearing the wrath of Eddie if he ruined their night together with premature ejaculation. “I can do that.” Richie whispered, nodding.

“I know you can,” Eddie squeezed Richie’s chin softly, leaning down to kiss him. “You’re gonna fuck me raw. Show me what you can do. And then when you’re done, I want you eat it out of me.”

“Jesus H., Eds, how the _fuck_ are you single?” Richie huffed out a small laugh.

Eddie smiled at him and shrugged. “I guess I was just waiting for you.”

“Today’s my lucky day, then.”

“Luckiest one of your life.” Eddie kissed him again. “Please fuck me.”

“Yeah,” Richie nodded, quickly moving to push Eddie off of his lap and lay him back against the pillows.

Eddie laughed as Richie dug through his nightstand for his lube, slamming the drawer shut and squirting some onto his hand.

“Be rough with me,” Eddie told him.

“Yeah?” Richie raised his eyebrows as he coated his fingers, warming the lube up in his hands.

“Mhm,” Eddie nodded, bringing his knees up and spreading his legs. “Manhandle me.”

“Pull your hair?” Richie settled between Eddie’s legs, not wasting any time before slipping two fingers into him.

“God, yes.” Eddie dropped his head against the pillows, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands. “Call me names,”

“Are you always such a slut?” Richie asked, scissoring his fingers apart quickly, trying to open Eddie up as fast as he could. He was seriously worried he wasn’t going to last, especially with all the dirty talk.

“No, no.” Eddie shook his head rapidly against the pillows. “No, only for you.”

“Mm, that must be why you’re so tight, baby.” Richie nipped at Eddie’s kneecap, watching his chest rise and fall. He slid his hand up his own stomach to his chest and began pinching roughly at his nipple, pink and hard against his tan skin. “Oh god, Eds, you’re gorgeous.”

“Rich,” He whined, eyelids fluttering. He shifted lower on the bed, trying to take more of Richie’s hand inside of him, to fuck himself open faster. Richie’s watch beeped on the nightstand but he didn’t bother picking it up to check the time. He wanted to live in that moment with Eddie for the rest of time.

“So, so pretty for me.” Richie grinned at Eddie, pinching roughly at the backs of his thighs, just below the curve of his ass. Eddie keened at the feeling, bucking his hips up into the air.

“Please, Rich, Jesus, please fuck me.” Eddie panted, sitting up on his elbows to glare at Richie.

His hair was a proper mess, pushed flat at the back with a little cowlick right at the crown of his skull, little wispy hairs plastered to his forehead and jawline with sweat. He was clearly annoyed at having to urge Richie along, eyebrows drawn up tight, forehead wrinkled with displeasure, brown eyes fixed on Richie’s, pupils the size of saucers. He was somehow even cuter when he was angry.

“You’re adorable,” Richie smiled, leaning over to kiss the end of Eddie’s nose, to which Eddie huffed.

“Stop being so sweet to me,” He rolled his eyes when Richie pulled back, giving him a little smile in return. “I could've sworn I told you to fuck me raw.”

“Is that right?” Richie sat back and reopened the lube, pouring some over his fingers. “I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here.”

“You’re dreaming if you think it’s you.” Eddie shook his head, not giving Richie enough time to respond before quickly rolling onto his hands and knees. He wiggled his hips back and forth a bit, then turned to glance over his shoulder, eyebrows raised. “Maybe you should change my mind though.”

Richie leaned back in, biting roughly at Eddie’s asscheek before trailing a line of kisses up to the small of Eddie’s back. “I’ve got you,” He assured him, grabbing a handful of Eddie’s ass and squeezing. He ran his flat palm straight up Eddie’s spine, hoping to soothe him as he pushed in slowly, the heat of Eddie’s body slowly drawing him in as he went.

“Ah,” Eddie sighed into the pillows, dropping down from his hands to his elbows. “Mm, keep going.” His voice cracked as he spoke up, so Richie stroked his shoulder blade with his thumb.

“Yeah,”

“Richie, Jesus, you feel so good.” Eddie pushed back as Richie bottomed out, grinding his hips in a little circle in Richie’s lap. It set fireworks off at the base of his spine, bright flumes of colors bursting at the back of his head and sizzling to nothing but gunpowder in his skull.

All Richie could think about was how mind-shatteringly amazing Eddie felt around him, engulfing him. Warm and slick, like a perfect little sleeve meant just for him.

“Goddamn,” Richie dropped his forehead to lay on the back of Eddie’s neck. “Christ on _wheels_ , Eddie, it feels like I was born to fuck you.” He let out a short chuckle.

Eddie laughed too. “I love that.” He mumbled. He sounded like he was smiling. “Then, do what you were made for.” He pushed back again. “Don’t make me beg.”

Richie sat back up, taking a handful of Eddie’s hair in his hand and pulling his head back as he began to move, easing himself out to push back in, working up to a steady pace.

Eddie whined again, hands gripping the edge of Richie’s mattress as he was jostled with each trust, clenching around Richie inside of him on every downstroke.

“You fuck me so good,” Eddie gasped out.

“Yeah?” Richie slapped his ass lightly. “You like it?”

“Yes,”

“God you’re such a whore,”

“Yes,” Eddie nodded jerkily.

“You want me to cum in you?”

“Yes, please.” He pushed himself back up onto his palms, then allowing Richie to sit him up on his knees, bodies flush together.

“Beg for it,” Richie growled, leaving a soft kiss on Eddie’s earlobe.

“Please, Richie, please cum in me. God, I want it so bad, fill me up, I want to feel you inside of me.”

“I’m close,” His thrusts became less rhythmic as he neared his climax, reaching around the jerk Eddie off quickly.

“You can do it, Rich, come on, give it to me, _please_ , fuck.”

“I’m there, I’m there.” He twitched forward repeatedly as he came, using his free hand to turn Eddie’s face into his, lips and tongues meeting as they finished.

Eddie panted into Richie’s mouth, spilling all over himself and Richie’s fist, heart pounding straight out of his chest.

Richie came so hard that his ears popped, the emptiness of the room now ringing in his ears, Eddie’s twitching cock still gripped tightly in his fist. He needed a second to calm down, lay back and drink some water and hopefully be ready to go for round two in a little while, but he’d already made a promise to Eddie that he wasn’t about to break, so he kissed Eddie’s cheekbone lightly before pushing him back onto his chest and holding him there with a hand in the center of his back.

He pulled out quickly, ignoring Eddie’s soft whine, and leaned back to admire his work. Eddie’s hole was still open after he left him, gaping and twitching around nothing, with wetness from the lube and what remained of Richie inside beginning to drip out, soft and white in his opening. He looked gorgeous, bright blush around the back of his thighs, body hair glimmering with sweat, Richie wanted to just eat him up. So he did.

He spread Eddie’s cheeks carefully with his hands, then traced his tongue around the rim. Eddie whimpered loudly, clearly a little sore, but his soft cock twitched where it was hanging between his legs, so Richie continued. He lapped inside quickly, gathering himself on his tongue while fingering around his rim a few more times.

Eddie’s breathing got faster and faster as Richie worked, his chest expanding quickly as he took shuddery breaths every so often. It didn’t take long for him to get hard again, dripping into a little wet spot on Richie’s comforter.

When he came again he sobbed with it, clenching down around Richie’s tongue, and two of his fingers, still inside of him.

***

Richie quickly changed the sheets on his bed while Eddie went to the bathroom to clean himself up, swapping his cum covered bedding for some fresh new ones.

When Eddie returned they climbed back into bed together, settling directly in the middle of the pillows, Eddie’s head resting in the center of Richie’s chest.

“Not long now,” Eddie said softly.

“No,” Richie sighed, squeezing Eddie’s shoulder.

“But we should go out for breakfast tomorrow.” Eddie added after a second. “There’s this great place uptown called Allegory that I really like. They have great bagels.”

“Oh I’m familiar.” Richie smiled, turning his face into Eddie’s hair. “I’ve been to Allegory many a time.” He kissed his forehead. “I’d love to go there. And then to the park. We can look at the duck pond.”

"That sounds great." Eddie cuddled in closer.

“And let me take you out to dinner, too.” Richie whispered. “To like, the most expensive place in Los Angeles.”

“Oh yeah?” Eddie tipped his chin up and smiled at him. “What’s the occasion?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Richie smiled back. “I’m going to ask you to marry me.”

“You don’t say,”

“Hand to god.” Richie tucked a curl behind Eddie’s ear, studying his face. “So?”

“Well, obviously I’ll say yes.”

“Really?”

“Mhm,” Eddie licked his lips. “And we can go to Italy for our honeymoon.”

“And I can take you back to Maine after and you can meet my parents. They’ll love you.”

“Let’s buy a farmhouse.” Eddie rolled onto his back, laying his head on Richie’s shoulder and staring up at the darkened ceiling. “In, like, Idaho.”

“We can grow potatoes. And have goats and pigs and cows and shit.”

“And we’ll have 15 kids, all named Timmy.”

Richie laughed, kissing Eddie’s temple. “Anything you want, Eds.”

Eddie sighed through his nose. “Every Friday night we’ll have movie night.” He added softly.

“We can all sit down and watch _Back to the Future Part III_.“

“That’s the worst one,”

“Oh my god, we’re getting divorced.” Richie pretended pull away.

“Fine, but I get custody of Timmy.”

“No way! He’s the best one!” Richie protested.

The windows began rattling in their frames, starting as a gentle shaking but getting louder pretty quickly. “Then we’ll make up.” Eddie said with a short head nod. “We won’t split up after all.”

“No,” Richie agreed, pulling Eddie closer. Both of their phones chimed out an emergency warning.

“And we’ll die when we’re old.” Eddie sounded choked, holding onto Richie tightly. “With all of the Timmys around us.”

Richie felt a few tears drip onto his bare shoulder. The shaking was getting really bad, the whole apartment was vibrating rapidly. He heard things begin to fall from the bookshelves in his living room. His tv toppled over from where it stood on his dresser across the room. “But it wouldn’t even matter.” Richie turned to Eddie and tipped his chin up so they were looking at each other. “Because we’d be together.”

“You make me really happy, Richie.” Eddie whispered, one last tear tracing down his cheek.

Richie nodded, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m glad I found you.” He said softly, leaning forward to press their lips together again.

And Richie wasn’t so scared, he guessed. He always knew he was going to die, although he never really imagined it would be so spectacular. He wasn’t scared, no. Because at the end there he had Eddie, and that was all he really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
